


Keith doesn't want to undress.

by Rozmaryn



Category: Smosh, Smosh Squad
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Keith (Smosh), Bottom Noah (Smosh), Clothed Keith, Clothed Sex, Double Penetration, Gangbang, M/M, Naked and Afraid episode, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Top Anthony, Top Ian, Top Shayne Topp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 21:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11299587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rozmaryn/pseuds/Rozmaryn
Summary: After the Smosh family shoots "NAKED AND AFRAID" episode, everyone gets kinda horny... everyone except Keith, who really doesn't wan't to get rid of his clothes. But others know how to encourage him.





	Keith doesn't want to undress.

Shayne gave Anthony the last nipple-slap, and the episode ended. Ryan and the rest of the producers started packing their equipment and the actors sat on the couch, laughing and cracking jokes together. Ian took off his glasses and woman wig, tired of the warmth on his head, but Shayne didn't. He actually stayed or good 15 minutes, showing pretty fucking weird tricks with his nipple covers, which made the rest of the squad burst into laughing. Though he finally took them off, also with his shirt. So they stayed on the couch, all naked but Keith, who was starting to fell kinda uncomfortable.

"Alright, we're going home! Joe is going to pick you up at 9. Bye, guys!" told Ryan, and then left with the rest of the filming crew. It meant the squad had to spend about two hours there, waiting for Joe Berreta with his car to take them back to the office.

Ian stood up, still nude, and walked towards the TV. "Wanna watch some movie or something?" he asked. Everyone approved the idea, so he and Anthony started searching for some comedy to watch.

"So... Aren't you guys going to get dressed first? This is gettin' nasty". Keith was starting to get more and more uncomfortable, surrounded by all these bare white skin. Espiecially Shayne with his blonde wig and mosutache, which made him look even more nazi than he already was.

"Why? You don't like this? You should get naked too!" said Noah, smiling wide and moving closer to his friend, resting his head on his shoulder. Usually Keith would just hug him back, but this time it was too awkward for him when he was clearly seein' his firend's dick so close.

"Yeah, the leather of the couch feels amazing for my butt" agreed Shayne, also sitting next to Keith. The guy had a body that always made Keith kinda shy, but now, when he was seeing not only his great abs and defined ass, but also his thick cock and huge ballsack, he felt even worse. He also started to blush, and everyone clearly saw that.

"Come on! I see you'd like to!". Noah still hasn't gave up, moving even closer to him, and resting his hand on his knee. Keith had a hard time trying no to look at his best friend's dong, but he couldn't... And he was even more suprised when he saw that Noah's member started to grow, just as Shayne's.

"Oh, hell no! What the heck are you guys doin'!?". Keith was freaking out, but no one actually cared. Then Noah stood up, with his almost fully hard dick in his hand. He stood just in fornt of his firend, so his cock was very close to his mouth. "Come on, you'll like it." said the younger guy.

"Get your fucking dick out off my sight, you idiot, or I'm gonna kick your ass!" he yelled, though he had to admit, thaht we was also getting hard. Then he opened his mouth to yell more at his naked friends, but this happened to be just a great opportunity for Noah - and he took it, shoving his cock in. At first, Keith felt just angry and suprised, but then... he started feeling pretty good. His best friend's cock tasted great, though the dark bush surrouning it was kinda irritaiting. Well, he was a really hairy dude. So Keith just kept sucking and licking it, not sure how much he can fit in his mouth. He definitily had wet dreams about it before, but he never really imagined he could do it in real life... and now he was doing it! He was sucking Noah off!

For a moment he forgot about the rest of the Squad, but when he opened his eyes, he saw Ian and Anthony making out, and felt some warm hand slipping into his pants and touching his butt. It was Shayne finally joining in, massaging his ass cheeks. Keith started to feel really hot, and he started to sucking Noah's dick more passionately, driving moans and groans out off his friend's mouth. He felt salty taste of precum on his tounge, but he didn't stop.

"Ian, got any lube?" he heard Shayne's voice. Ian, who was sitting on chair while Anthony was giving him a messy blowjob on his knees, pointed a corridor. Keith heard Shayne leaving the room, but he couldn't see where he went, cause noah was holding his head.

"Donh't stop, baby, keep it up. You're doin' so great..." he kept moaning and whispering. Keith wanted to taste even more of this great cock, so he started deep throating... or trying to do that, because maybe Noah's member wasn't that thick, but it was surely long, and blakc guy immadietely started choking on it. He didn't stop trying, though, because he heard the moans of pleasure he was giving to his friend. It didn't take loong before he felt the cock pulsing in his mouth, and then hot liquid filling it. It was hard, but he swallowed it all.

"You're amazing" whipmered Noah, kissing him passionately.

"I know" he responded. But the fun was not over - he felt hand sliding into his pants again, but now it felt colder... and before he could react in any way, he felt lube covered finger sliding in his hole. "Oh, you motherfucker..." he gasped, but didn't pulled away. The sensation was hard to resist. And it felt amazing.

Then he heard Ian almost screaming when he came, shooting his load on Anthony's face. Noah left Keith with Shayne working his asshole, and started, together with Ian, licking come off Anthony's body.

Soon the blonde goy added second finger, and Keith could swear he'd seen stars. He felt pained mixed with pleasure, he couldn't make any words out, he was just moaning... and he felt like he need to fill his mouth with something. "Guys, I need you" he whimpered softly, and soon Ian came up, shoving his dick in his mouth. He just came, so he was just slowly getting hard, but it was enough to Keith. Meantime, Shayne added third finger.

Anthony and Noah also moved to the couch, the younger guy sitting on it, and the older grabbing his head and roughly putting his cock inside. Muffled groans came from the jewish guy's mouth, and it was hard to tell if he's in pain or he's having fun. But it seemed that Anthony didn't really care - he just started fucking his mouth aggresively with his big dick, slapping his chin wis his balls.

Then Shayne pulled Keith's pants to his thighs and placed him on his hands and knees. He knew what was going to happen, and he felt scared, but also exited. And then, when Shayne started shoving his dick inside him, he felt high as fuck. He was moaning over Ian erect cock, and the blonde's huge cock was just half-inside. For a while, there were just moans and groans filling the living room before Keith could whisper anything. "Please... just move". And Shayne did.

He started slowly moving Keith's body with hard grip on his hips, just pulling and pushing him like he wanted and like he needed. But it wasn't enough for Keith, who was trying to take bigger guy's cock even deeper. "More! I need more, you fucker! Faster". And again, Shayne obeyed. He started slamming into Keith ass fast and furious, driving him insane, and making him choke on Ian's cock when he was pushing him like that. It felt amazing, but it was nothing compared to when Shayne hit his sweet spot, making him scream. "More! Please, harder!" he begged.

Anthony watched how Shayne fucks Keith, using Noah's mouth at the same time. Then, he pulled off, leaving Noah gasping and reaching for breath, with precum leaking from the corner of his mouth.  
"Get your legs up, I wanna eat you" he told him, and then moved to his knees, put his hands on Noah ass, spreading it, and started to lick his hole. 

Keith was just so close to cumming, but he couldn't reach his dick in this position, working Ian's cock and getting fucked doggy style by Shayne. But the blonde guy figured it out, and gave him a helping hand. Shayne started to massage his dick, fucking him hard at the same time. Then it took only a while before they came at the same time, Keith spraying over the couch, and Shayne filling his hole, before he pulled out. 

"Come on, now it's my turn" said Ian, helping black guy move. He helped him move to the floor, laying him on his back on the carpet, and then, without any teasing, just shoved in and started fucking him missionary, kissing him on the neck at the same time, using Shayne's cum as lube.

"Anthony, stop, please... I want to feel you... I want to ride you!" pleaded Noah, and Anthony agreed. He stopped rimming him, and sat on the couch. Then Noah moved to him, sitting on his lap and slowly pushing down on the huge dick below him... But the older guy wasn't that patient, so he just grabbed the smaller dude, and pushed him, filing him by one hard thrust, raw and rough. Noah screamed in pain, but soon started moving, encouraged by Anthony thrusts and kisses. "Come on, ride me, you slut... You feel so tight and warm on my cock... You like that?" he was whispering dirty. But Noah could respond only in moans.

Keith, still being fucked by Ian, was getting hard again, so he grabbed his cock, and started to jerk off while Ian was still slamming into him. "No... Allow me" said older guy, and started massaging Keith small dick by himself. So Keith just layed there, being used by hiss boss, and being so happy to be there by the way.

Shayne also got hard looking at Anthony screwing Noah so hard, so he just moved closer to them with his huge cock in his hand. "Hey, may I come in?" he asked, and Noah laughed through his moans, and opened his mouth in invitation. But the blonde guy had other plans... he got behind Noah, kissing him on his back, and started pushing his inside his hole, along with Anthony's. Noah just gasped, unable to say anything or even scream, and just gave up, allowing two handsome older guys to use him as a fuck toy.And they did, starting to penetrate him together, spreading and bruising his hole. Anthony just kept roughly fucking him, but Shayne was more passionate, massaging him, issing, sucking his neck, though he was moving just as fast and hard as Anthony. Soon, their moves started to get more and more crazy and fast, and Noah just couldn't resist it - and he came untouched, spraying all over Anthony's builded chest. The sensation of Noah's hole immadietely clenching made Anthony come just right after Noah, and soon Shayne followed them, also filling his friend's hole with his seed.

Keith and Ian came almost at the same time, but Ian, instead of doming inside younger man, pulled out and shooted on his clothes, just as Keith did. he was now laying there in complete mess, with cum dripping out of his cole and covering his shirt and pans, panting and still moaning.

"Guys... I think now I'll have to undress..." he whispered through his moans, and everyone laughed weakly beacuase of the exhausting orgy they just had.

"Surely... But quickly, before Joe comes" said Anthony. And then they heard car parking outside, and then, familliar steps coming closer. "Honey, I'm home!" shouted Joe outside the door.

"Crap"

THE END.


End file.
